


Wendigo

by ficletwritersage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dont read at night, Ficlet, Folklore, Horror, I Tried, Myth and Legend, Wendigo, native american folklore, scary story, seriously just dont, walk in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficletwritersage/pseuds/ficletwritersage
Summary: Walking in the woods at night is never a good idea, especially if you're alone...At night...And there's Something Else with you
Kudos: 4





	Wendigo

**Author's Note:**

> For My Lady Olivia

Riley’s short walk through the woods was old, and well known to only him. The previously undiscovered and thoroughly unworn path had been discovered and nurtured by his curious and somewhat lazy feet – a shortcut home from school. Though well known in the friendly and unassuming light of day, this was the first time Riley had found both the bravery and reason to re-visit the track at night.

The soft crunch of leaves beneath his foot, swallowed up by the darkness in the wake of his wavering torchlight, the whisper of a cool autumn wind, and the persistent and haunting cry of a lone owl merged together to create the quiet yet malevolent soundtrack of Riley’s walk home. Each new step, though familiar, felt like new territory under the blanket of shadow cast over the woods.

Each corner was new territory, the heavy darkness lending the boy in its territory new eyes with which to see the world around him. Trees were taller and darker, seeming closer together without the sun’s rays to cleave them apart, the familiar calls of birds and insects were notably missing, enhancing the only sounds Riley could hear.

As he walked, Riley began tracking the calls of the owl, making note of the consistent and almost perfect 43 seconds between calls to pass the time. Looking up as he was, all senses focused on the path of the owl, he failed to notice the important things closer to the ground.

A sudden jolt followed by the flailing limbs and thud of a teenager hitting the ground.

A shoelace untied and thrown by that careless mistress momentum, into the wake of an oncoming foot.

Cursing, Riley peeled himself cautiously from the dirt, reaching out for his flashlight on the path ahead. The torch, bless its batteries, was still doing its job.

Sitting against the painfully stiff trunk of a nearby tree to re-tie his misbehaving shoelace, Riley became suddenly and unconsciously aware that he was stopped, and very much alone. Following some unknown and near-primal instinct, he froze to the bark of the tree behind him.

Eyes tight shut with fear and torch off, Riley focused his braver senses on what he could.

A snuffle

A snap

The pacing of large feet

A cry. Long, sharp, and horrible cut through the silence grabbed at Riley’s heart, pushing him to his feet and sending him – laces still untied – sprinting down the path.

Panting and running faster than he ever had before, Riley hurled himself through the silver gate at the edge of the woods. Spinning back around, his eyes landed on the creature at the edge of the treeline. Tall, wearing nothing but a patchwork cloak over its horrifically skeletal torso, with its antlers coated in blood, the beast’s sunken eyes searched hungrily in the darkness for another meal, another victim, another skin to add to its collection.

Finding nothing beyond the silver gate, the wendigo growled low in its massive chest, clawed and scarred hands reaching up to pull the cloth of human skin tighter over its shoulders, disappearing back into the woods with a final, haunting cry. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done an OC before or a story outside a fandom?
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments or just give me some other myths to write on. I enjoyed this more than i thought i would.


End file.
